The heart of Ninjas
by Emi Inuzuka
Summary: hello loves this is a story that my best friend have done, not your normal story its about our charecters and our favorite two guys from the story, If you dont like then dont read


**Wild ones**

**By: Emi Inuzuka and Sabuko No Suri**

**Chapter 1 **

_A/N: not your normal fic, this is my firend and mine story told from out charecters its read like a script… so enjoy and review_

[Suri approached the gates of Konoha, a little uneasy about coming back to her home after so many years. She placed a hadn over her stomach, trying to calm the butterflies down, unfortunately to no avail. She leaned against a pillar just outside the gates sighing softly as she collected her thoughts.]

[Emi walks up to the gates and looks at her Panther Akahanna then she sees Suri she was not really in the mood to be freindly but that girl looked scared so she walked over to her] you ok?

: [Suri jumped at the girls words, she nodded her head once, trying to convince herself that she was fine.] Yeah, I think. It's my first time coming home, and I'm not sure how they'll react.

[Emi] at least you have a home to go to my clan sent here cuz i did somthing bad like really bed

[Emi lets a silent tear fall from her deep purple eyes]

: [ Suri watched the tear fall from the other female's eyes, a frown forming on her lips. She reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.] If I remember correctly, this village is very forgiving. I'm sure they'll look past whatever you've done.

[Emi] Yeah i hope so

[Suri] I'm Suri Nara. I used to live here when I was little, I was taken away, and well today I've managed to come back.

[Emi] I'm Emi Neko and i lost control over my demon...

[Suri] Well, it's not your fault you lost control. It could happen to the best of people. Don't be too hard on yourself.

: [Emi] Can i tell you something?

: [Suri[ Sure.

[Emi] I-I killed someone

[Suri] Were Ninja. It happens. [She smiled at the girl, hoping to brighten up her mood.]

: [Emi] Thanks oh this is my nin-cat Akahanna or Hana for short [Emi points to her panther]

: [Suri looked at the Panther, eyes widening.] Can I pet it?

: [Emi] sure

: [Suri timidly reached out, stroking the feline's head.] She's beautiful.

.

[Akahana starts to purr

: [Suri] I'm heading to the Lord Hokage's office. Wanna come with me?

: [Emi] Ok Come on Hana

[Suri and Emi walk throught Konoha, seeing a few teens hanging out at the Ramen shop along the way. Both of them getting odd stares. They quickly hurried to the Hokage's office.]

: [Emi] shit man felt like they were burning holes in my head

: [Suri] I know what you mean. I felt like a piece of meat .

: deviant is good.

[Emi] Yeah next time they should take a picture

[Suri] For real. [ They stepped into the Hokage's office and was escorted up to 'his' office by some guy with silver hair.]

[Emi] ok Ems deep breaths

[The hokage hollered for them to come in. The girls stepped in expecting the Lord Hokage, only to find a woman in his seat.]

: [Emi] Since when did a dude have tits

: [Suri] The fuck if I know.

:

: [Tsu] I'M A WOMAN!

: [Suri] Naw. I just thought you were a man with elephantitus of the breasts.

: [Emi] or a Transexual

[Tsu] That's enough ladies. Well, now who do we have here. [ She pointed to Emi.] Name please.

[Emi] Emi Neko

[Tsu nodded.] Girl from the Shadow village. I hope we won't have any repeat incidents.

[Tsunade turned to Suri.] And you are.

: [Suri] I'm Suri Nara. I was kidnapped from here many years ago.

: [Emi reaches down to scrath Hana's ear]

[Tsu] Ahh' The missing Nara girl. Your family will be delighted to see you. I take it you both will need a place to stay.

: [Emi] Yeah

: [Tsu] Seeing as how we have a shortage of single bedroom apartments, I'm assigning you two to a two room apartment, together. Any objections?

[Suri] No ma'am.

: [Emi] Nope

[Tsunade handed them a slip of paper and sent the girls on their way.]

: [Emi] I smell dog

: [Suri] I don't.. I just smell axe cologne and a lot of it.

: [Emi] I do too but i still smell dog

: [The two girls turned the corner, smacking into the source of the smell. ] [Suri] Hey buddy watch where the fuck you're standing!

: [Emi] I'm walkig here fuck knuckle!

[Kiba growled, looking at the two girls who had knocked him over.] Watch where I'm standing. Watch where you're fucking walking. [ He sniffed the air, eyeing Emi.] Oh fuck, why the hell do I smell a nasty ass cat?

: [Emi growls her whole body shaking se turns to suri] I'm outta here or i'll kill the dog

: [Suri got up chasing after the female.] Wait up Emi!

[Emi calls hana and books her white hair flying]

[Emi] come on then

: [Sasuke] Nice job Inuzuka

: [Sasuke was walking by when this all happend ]

[[Kiba] It's not my fault they fucking ran into me.

[Sasuke] You smelt them you wernt paying attetion the "Cat" is hot

: [Kiba shrugged now standing next to Neji.] Whatever.

: [Neji] Not whatever they were both fucking hot.

: [Sasuke] Your telling me

[Neji] I'm finding out were they went[He takes off in thier direction]

: [Sasuke] Me too! [ He chased after Neji.]

: [Kiba stood there, shaking his head.] Whatever I don't care.

: [Suri wiggled the key in the lock] It's not working. Do you think she gave us the wrong key?

.

[Emi] i fucking hope not

: [Neji] hey ladies want help

: [Suri turned, facing the male offering her help.] Good luck trying. If you can get this open you'll be my new hero.

[Sasuke walked up behind Neji, a smile on his face.] These old doors give everyone trouble.

: [Neji] Trust me beautiful [he takes the key and jiggles the lock but the door dosent open] Well fuck me running you wanna try Uchiha?

: [Emi] Oh anit this just fuckin peachy

[Sasuke smirked.] Step aside Hyuuga , I got this.[ He took the key from neji putting it in the lock and turned it, unlocking the door.] Here you go ladies.

: [Emi] I could kiss you

: [Sasuke] I wouldn't oppose it.

: [Neji] I feel stupid now

: [Suri chuckled.] It's ok. He's probably just some magical lock fairy.

: [Emi] I bet you wouldent

: [Sasuke] I prefer lock master.

: [Neji] aww its Sasuke the lock fariy were's your tutu and wings

: [Emi] Up your ass hyuuga was it?

: [Sasuke punched Neji in the arm.] Shut it Neji.

: [In the mean time Suri snuck into the house, claiming her room which face towards a small pond.]

: [Emi] Come on lock master and punching bag you can come inside, now were the hell did my cat go

: [Sasuke stepped inside the apartment, looking around.] Not a bad place you got here.

: [Emi] its better than outside

: [Suri stepped out of her room. ] It's much better than the place then I was at.

[Neji] so umm whats your names?

: [Suri] I'm Suri Nara.

: [Sasuke looked to Emi.[ And what's your name gorgeous?

[Neji] Nara? lazy ass has a sister?

[Emi] Emi Neko

: [Sasuke] Cute, like you.

: [Suri] If you're referring to Shikamaru, then yes. Were actually twins.

[Neji] WHO THE FUCK WHEN THE FUCK

: [Sasuke] You two look nothing alike...

: [Emi] well that demostates the diversity of the word in a way

: [Neji] Nope she's cuter

: [Suri smiled.] Well I'd hope so. It'd be a shame if such a cute guy thought my brother was cuter than me.

[Neji] Yeah wait what you think i'm cute wanna go to the movies or dinner?

: [Suri blushed.] Uhmm.. I guess. It can't hurt. When?

: [Neji] Tonight ?

: [Suri] Uhh.. [ She looked over at Emi, silently asking her opinion.]

[Emi mouths go for it]

[Suri] Sure.. Only if Emi can come to.

[Emi] Foooood

: [Sasuke looked at Emi.] I'd be honored if you'd let me be your date.

: [Emi] hmmm i dont know black hair brown eyes my mother warned me about boys like you ahhh why the hell not? yes sexy you can be my date anyday

[Sasuke] Then it's settle a double date. How about we pick you up at seven?

: [Emi] see you then

Khemi Jewell: [Suri] Sounds good. As for now. I need to go find my brother. You guys seen him anywhere?

: [Neji] yeah he hangs out with Fleabag and Buggy in the park he's probly sleeping

: [Suri looked puzzled.] I don't know who they are, but I do remember where the park is.

: [Emi] Ugh That dog guy smells terrible,

: [Sasuke] Tell me about it. He wears too much Axe.

: [Neji] You bumped into Fleabag

: [Suri] Oh, that jerk.. Yeah... I don't like him.

: [Emi] I dont mind the axe its his damn natural smell

: [Sasuke look puzzled.] I don't know what smell you're talking about then..

: [Neji] Kiba's just an ass

: [Suri] Well, I'm gonna go find my brother. I'll see you guys later.[ she started walking out the door.]

: [Emi] wait up dont leave in here alone i'll go crazyer alone, bye sexy see yo later[she starts after Suri]

[Suri waved to the guys.] See you tonight handsome. Hurry up Emi.

: [Sasuke] Bye gorgeous!

: [Emi] I'm comming Nigga [She blows a kiss at Sasuke] bye

: [Neji] See you later beautiful

: [Suri grabs Emi's hand pulling her along behind her as she sprinted off to the park. ]

: [Suri] Are you sure you want another run in with Jerkface Fleabag?

: [Emi] I'm good i'll just ignore him and if he fuck with me then i knock his teeth down his damn throat

: [Once they got to the park Suri scoped it out seeing three guys sitting around a picnic table, one of which she recognized as the fleabag. She quickly ran over to them, now standing behind Shikamaru.]

[Emi follows passing glares at fleabag]

[Suri prodded Shikamaru's back hesitantly.] Shika-m-aru..

: [Shikamaru turns] who... Suri?

: [Suri nodded, tears threatening to pour down.] Yeah.. it's me.

: [Kiba] Oi Shika'. These are the two chicks who ran into me earlier, the one's I was telling you about.

: [Shikamaru jumps out of seat and hugs her] what the hell happend, hey Kiba twin sister here shut you piehole

: [Kiba rolled his eyes.] I didn't know you had a twin sister.

: [Emi lightly cat growls]

: {shika] That's cuz your too wraped up in Hinata to pay attetion

: [Suri, now sobbing tried her best to explain.] These ninja kidnapped me, and held me captive. They beat.. everyday..I didn't know if I'd live to see the next day. They made me stay outside. Two days ago I managed to escape. Now, here I am.

: [Kiba] Pfft'. Whatever. [ he walked away.]

: [Shika] Were are they i'll kill them, wait no thats to much troublebut your here now god i missed you

: [Emi] Well that was interseting

: [Suri] I missed you too.

: [Shino] Hmm what did you do to Kiba?

: [Suri] The bastard was a jerk when we accidently bumped into him.

: [Shika] Yeah... he is like that but ive never seen him like that before he's so troublesome

: [Shino] Don't worry about him. He's can be a prick at time, but he's honestly a good guy.

: [Emi] Speak for yourself he seems to be a real jack off

: [Suri] Tell me about it. He was so rude to Emi.

: [Shika] why? he dosent even know her

: [Emi] he's a dog

: [Shino] Let me guess, you're a cat..

: [Emi pulls her black fedora off and her ears pop out] I dont know you tell me

: [Shino] Yep, you're a cat.

: [shika] Is that your clan mark?

: [Suri's eyes widened, a hand reaching out to them. ] Must... touch... so.. cute.

: [Emi] come on every get a good feel in

: [She puts her head down]

: [Suri rubbed them, this action eliciting a squeal from her lips.] So soft!

: [Emi starts to purr then blush] awwww fuck

: [Shino chuckled.] My bugs informed me it's not your clan mark. They sense something else.

[Emi] Smart bugs they are right I'm a Jinchurikki

: [Shino] Like Naruto.

: [Emi] Yeah like that person

: [Suri] who's Naruto?

: [Shika] A Retard

: [Shino] The Local Knucklehead ninja.

: [Suri looked at her watch.] Shit Emi! It's almost six thirty!

: [Emi] Lemme geuss the lights are on but... Shit Monkeis we gots to go!1

: [Shino] Why, you just got here…

[Suri] We have dates.

: [Shika] Who?

: [Suri blushed.] This cute guy named Neji.

: [Shika] ahhh why hyuuga?

: [Suri blinked.[ What?

: [Shika] i know neji he's ummm well just see for your self be careful around him

: [shino] Who's your date, Emi?

: [Emi] the lock fariy Sasuke

: [Shino nearly fell over laughing.] I'd watch him too. You two really can pick 'em.

: [Emi] whatever [she walks off]

: [Shika] wow talk about bipolar i think i just found a girl for kiba shino

[Shino] I think so.

: [Suri waved and followed Emi back to their apartment, quick changing into black skort with black fishnet leggings, and a tight baby blue v neck tank top.]

[Emi changed in to black skater pants and a tight fitting Black stone cherry tee shirt]

[Emi] Suri think I should were my hat and not give Sasuke a heart attack?

: [Suri] Give him a heart attack. I personally find them adorable.

: [Emi] no one else ever did but ok

: [Suri applied a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and waited for the boys to show up.]

: [Neji walks up wearing some jeans and a black hoddie he knocks on the door]

[Sasuke walked up behind him in some black skinny jeans and a Three Days grace T-shirt.]

: [Suri opened the door and stepped out, smiling at Neji.] Nice.

: [Emi opens the door ] Hello Boys

: [Sasuke looked at Emi.] Are you wearing Kitty ears?

: [Emi] Ummm no there real

: [Sasuke's eyes widened.] Really? They're kind of cute.

: [Emi] Thank you?

: [Sas] You're welcome.

: [Neji] Can i touch them?

: [Suri] I already did. They're soo soft.

: [Emi] I'd rather not it makes me purr and horny

[Sasuke smirked.] Good to know.

: [Suri] So, where are we headed, gentlemen?

: [Emi] down boy

: [Neji] How's Ramen sound?

[Suri] Sounds good. I haven't eaten in days.

: [Emi] MMM Ramen

: [ Sasuke held his hand out to Emi, offering to escort her to the Ramen shop.] Shall we?

: [Emi takes his hand] lead the way lock master

: [Suri] No he's the Lock Fairy.

: [Neji] Can i hold your hand Suri?

: [Emi] Oh yeah lets go lock fariy

: [Suri smiled nodded, holding her hand out for him to hold.]

: [ Sasuke mummbled under his breath about not liking being called a fairy.]

: [Neji takes her hand]

: [Emi] You really shouldent mummble Sasuke

: [Sasuke] I know.

: [They all walked to the Ramen shop somewhat in silence. Once there they took at seat at the bar.]

[Sasuke] Oi Ichiru, could we get some ramen. I'll have beef, what about you emi?

: [Emi] Beef!

[Sasuke] Make that two beefs.

: [Neji] I'd like Chicken, Suri?

: [Suri] Chicken will be fine, thank you.

: [Neji] 2 chickens please

: [Ichiru] Coming right up! Ayame, take this one over to Naruto.

: [Ayame shuffled out of the kitchen taking two bowls of soup over to a blonde hair boy and another with red hair.]

[Naruto Takes his ramen then turns his head spotting Emi] thank you, OMG ITS A CAT/HUMAN HYBRID, LOOK GARRA ITS A HUMACAT!

: [ Gaara] Would you shut up. You really are an embarassment to be around.

: [Emi rolls her eyes] really?

: [Naruto] I am not. Believe it!

: [Suri looked over at the two males.] Who are they, neji?

: [Emi] Were you drop kicked in the head i'm not a hybrid

: [Naruto] No I wasn't. I can tell you're a hybrid because of your ears, silly.

: [Neji] The idiot is Naruto Uzumaki the knuckle headed ninja and the other is Sabuku no Garra

: [Emi] Again NOT a hybrid

: [Naruto] Whatever you say, lady.

[Emi] I really wanna slap him hey Gaara was it can you help me out?

: [Suri inwardly thought ' Man that Gaara guy is so cute.']

: [Neji] Like firecrotch would know

: [Gaara] How would you know what color my pubic hair is Hyuuga? and She's not a hybrid Naruto she's like you and me

: [Suri] Neji, be nice and let's atleast eat before we start getting into with people.

: [Gaara thinks to himself that Suri girl is too good for Bayku freak]

: [Neji] alright

: [Sasuke pulls Emi close to him.] Our food is almost done.

[Emi] I know i can smell it

: [Ichiru appeared with their bowls of soup, passing them out.]

: [Emi grabs her chopsticks and begins to eat]

: [Suri does the same as Emi, quickly eating her bowl. ]

: [Sasuke] Wow, you sure have an appetite..

: [Neji slurps louldy]

: [Suri sat ther, getting annoyed with his slurping.]

: [Emi] I have to I a burn a lot of calories

[Sasuke] Right. [ He took his chopsticks and began slowing eating his ramen.]

[Gaara inwerdly thinking Nice manners Neji you eat like Naruto he is also staring at Suri]

[Sasuke] Would you slow down. it's not a race.

[Sasuke slipped his arm around Emi, his hand moving to rest of her butt, a smile forming.] Just relax.

: [Naruto] Oi! Ichiru another Chicken ramen!

[Emi] want me to take small dantiy bites[ she takes a small tiny "girly" bite] That better, whoa hey easy there buddy

: [Gaara] Would you not yell Naruto you giving me a headache

: [Sas] Much better. [ He smiled innocently at her, playing stupid.] What?

: [Suri kept stealing glances over at Gaara, still annoyed with Neji's slurping and lack of conversation skills.]

: [Gaara smiles at her and mouths bored? ]

: [Suri mouthed back Hell yeah.]

[Gaara mouths why not ditch him?]

: [Suri mouths Thinking about it.]

: [Suri] Hey, where's the ladies room at?

: [Neji] round the *slurp* corner *slurp*

: [Suri] Emi come with me.

: [Emi] yep sorry Sasuke gotta go change my rag

: [Sasuke gagged.] Didn't need to know that.

: [Emi] dont care i said it anyways

[Once they were in the bathroom Suri looked at Emi.] I'm so ditching.

: [Emi] yeah i agree and that Gaara guy was dogging you

: [Suri] Dogging me, how?

: [Emi] he's staring at you silly

: [Suri] Oh. [ She blushed.] I noticed.

[Emi] I'm going to go do somthing but Sasuke is pushy and grabby he grabed my ass

: [Suri] He what? Want me to smack him on the way out?

: [Emi] naw i wanna go poke dog boy i have to admit he's kinda cute

: [ Suri and Emi stealthily snuck out, Suri spotted gaara and waved and winked at him as she slipped out.]

[Sasuke] I wonder what the hell is taking them so damn long?

[Gaara] hey Naruto I'm going to go home and crash i got a shit ton of Kazekage stuff

: [Nar] Okk dude. See you later.

: [Neji] I dont know do you think they ditched us?

: [Sasuke] I doubt it. Were too sexy for them to ditch.

[Gaara rolls his eyes thinkig Sexy? right dumb and grabby then goes in the direction the girls did]

: [Suri, not noticing Gaara behind them looked at Emi.] I'm gonna head back to the apartment.

: [Emi] Gaara wanna see our lovley home? [ she could hear him]

: [Suri turned back and saw Gaara walking behing them.]

: [Gaara] umm not a good frist date to be going to your house, hello Princess

: [Suri] Hey. Wanna go to the park or something?

: [ Suri was blushing.]

[Gaara] sure, whereever you want

[Suri] I'll see you at the apartment tonight. [ She started walking to the park with Gaara.]

: [Emi] Yep have fun dont do anyhing i wouldnt do[she walks off trying to find Kiba's sent]

: [Gaara] so how did you hook up with slurpy mcgee Suri?

: [Suri] He tried helping me get into my apartment this morning when we got here. He asked me on a date all cool and sweet like, and he turned out to be a shmuck.

: [Gaara] ok i get it, Well I'm not a shmcuk that's for sure

: [ Suri smiled at him.] Good to know. So, how'd you know my name meant Princess, most people don't.

[Gaara] I'm just that good, and i get bored sitting in a office all damn day so when i'm not working i read and well i like to learn the meaning of things

: [Suri] Mhmm. You said something about being a Kazekage. Sounds like an interesting job if you ask me.

: [Gaara] It is but it gets boring sometimes

[Suri] So, why were you hanging out with that knuckle head. [ She sat down on a park bench, leaning back, wincing when her back touched the wood.]

: [Gaara] He's my friend and as a former jinrukkii i dint have many Naruto was my first,people used to be afraid of me but not Naruto,you ok[he sit down next to her]

[Suri nodded.] u-uh y-yeah I'm f-fine.

[Gaara] you didnt sound like your fine Suri, you can tell me i dont bite hard[he snickes at his own joke]

: [ Suri turned around, her back facing him. She pulled up her shirt in the back, showing him all the scars and fresh wounds on her back.]

: [Gaara] that's not cool who would beat a beautiful girl like you

[Suri pulled her shirt down, turning around to face him.] I was help captive in the Sound Village for ten years.

: [Gaara] Ahhh that would have to suck and if you want i can send a assanation team to fix that the best way i can

Khemi Jewell: [Suri] That's sweet, but I don't want innocent people from your village to get hurt because of me.

: [Gaara] i understand and i dont mean to be pushy but I could make sure no one hurts you again

:

: [ Suri leaned over a pressed a kiss to his cheek.] Thank you.

_Kiba and Emi _

: [Kiba was at the training ground with Akamaru, sitting there quietly thinking.]

[Emi spots him and walks over]

: [Kiba sniffed the air.] Why are you following me today?

: [Emi] What a girl cant train? and what the HELL is your problem with me?

Khemi Jewell: [Kiba grumbled.] You're a cat. Cats and dogs don't mix.

10:14:57 PM

[Emi] not my fault I'm a fucking cat demon...or was a part of the neko clan

[Kiba] And another thing! Why the fuck do you have to be so pretty, huh? I'm not supposted to think you're pretty. You're a cat!

[Emi] Why do you have to be so damn hot? huh Kiba? Your'e a dog!

[ Kiba got up off the ground, looking her in her eyes.] It's not my fault! Gah'. Why couldn't you have been a dog too.

[Emi] C-Cats and D-Dogs can get along if they try

: [Kiba] My mother will probably hate me for this, but I guess I could try.

[Emi] so dont tell her... wait you wanna try?

[Kiba] Yeah.

[Emi purrs] sorry about that oh and can i show you somthing dont freak out ok plz dont freak out Kiba

[Kiba looked at her.] I won't.

[Emi pulls her hood off her ears pop out] we still cool?

[Kiba smiled.] Is that all? [ he reached out and touched them, his canine incisors showing.]

: [Emi] please dont do that it makes a little friskey and i might purr[ she starts purring] aww fuck

: [Emi] you have fangs!

[Kiba] your not creeped out by…

: Kiba] Me having fangs, that is.: [emi] no there cool actully: [Kiba] Good. [ He noticed it was starting to get a bit cold, so he took off his jacket and offered it to her.] Cold?: [emi] a little bit [she takes it and puts it swolles her] thank you: [Kiba smiled.[ You're welcome. [Emi] so the dog and the cat

: [Kiba] Atleast we're not the Lion and the lamb.

[emi] ok edward

: [Kiba] I don't sparkle..

[Emi] thank god i always liked jacob better

: [Kiba joking howled like a wolf.] Well, then I'm your man. I'm the next best thing.

: [Emi] alright then my wolf man

: [Emi] by the way Meooooow

: [Kiba] Cute.

: **On to the apartment **

: [ Back at the apartment, Suri sat waiting on the couch for Emi to come in.]

[Emi walks in still wearing kibas jacket]

: [Suri grinned.] Ooh. That looks like Mr. Fleabags jacket.

: [emi] it is

[Suri] I thought you hated the guy?

: [Emi] uhhh i did... sorta

: [Suri] Oh, do explain.

: [emi] i found him and found he likes me too and well the dog and cat hooked up

: [Suri] Aww, that's so cute. That Gaara guy found out about what happened to me.

: [Suri] I showed him my back and he was all ready to march assasins to the Sound Village.

: [emi] awwww

: [Suri] He promised to protect me.

[emi] so think we got good guys now

: [Suri] I hope so. Did you show fleabag your ears?

: [emi] yeah he thiks their cute and he touched them

: [Suri] Let me guess, you purred? [emi] yeah: [Suri] Nice. [emi] i saw his fangs: [Suri] He has fangs? My god. You two are one odd little couple.: [Suri] In a cute way, though.: [Emi] we are but it works out in a way

[Emi] were like the crack version of Edward and Bella

: [Suri shook her head.] You're not right.

: [Emi] nope i'm not but

: [Emi] it works for me, he is afraid to tell his mom though

: [Suri] Why?

[Emi] He says she'll flip shit om him cuz i'm a cat

[Suri] Sounds like some capulet and montague type shit to me.

[Emi] Kiba, Kiba were for art thou Kiba

: [Suri fell over laughing.] Nice. Well, I'm heading to bed,

: [Emi] bed sounds good

[With that said, both girls went to bed.]

[The next day, after the girls had gotten ready they went their own respective ways, Emi going to visit Kiba and Suri going to find Shikamaru.]

_Emi and Kiba_[Kiba ran up behind Emi, placing his hands over her eyes.] Guess who.

: [Emi] Spongebob?

: [Kiba] Close. Think of someone sexier.

[Emi] hmm sexier than spongebob? KIBA!

[Kiba chuckled. ] Bingo. We have a winner.

: [Emi] YAY So whats my reward

[Kiba twirled her around, placing a soft kiss to her lips. ] How's that for a prize?

hellfiremals: [Emi] I like that one

[Kiba] Good. [ He pressed another kiss to her lips, lingering there for a moment.]

: [Emi press her lips to his then decides to push him a little by bitting his bottem lip]

: [ Kiba softly growled, parting his lips, letting his arms slip around her waist.]

[Emi slides her tounge in]

[Tsume] WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BOY!

[Kiba quickly pulled away, stuttering.] M-m-mom. Uh, w-what are you doing here?

[Tsume] I was looking for you to remind you to pick up some more dog food and find you sucking FACE WITH A CAT!

[Kiba] Chill mom. She's not as bad as you'd think. You'd like her if you got to know her.

[Tsume] Kiba she's a cat

[Kiba] I thought that way too at first.. But damn, she got under my skin.

[Tsume] you know we mate for life do you really want little catdogs running around?

[Kiba] I honestly think it'd be cool. Didn't you ever watch the show with me as a kid?

[Tsume] Yes it was cute...

[Tsume] Alright Kiba you win i geuss, your father is probly rolling in his grave

[Kiba] More than likely. Mom, this is Emi.

[Emi] Hi I'm Emi Neko

[Tsume] uhhh Hi, So any thing else i need to know [glares at kiba]

[Kiba] You never gave me money for the dog food?

[Tsume] oh yeah [ pulls $ 20 out of her pocket] be careful Kiba she creeps me out a bit her chakra is off

: [Emi hisses]

[Kiba took the money putting it in his pocket.] Don't worry about it, mom.

: [Tsume walks off somewere]

[Emi] she was charming

: [Kiba chuckled, scratching the back of his head.] It's a wonder she didn't seriously hard core flip shit.

[Emi] if that was calm then whats not calm?

: [Kiba shuddered.] You don't even wanna know.

[Emi] just by that i would say so and whats that we mate for life thing?

{Kiba smirked] So you heard that, huh? Well, when an Inuzuka picks a mate, we stay with them for life.

[Emi] Super hearing i can hear a pin drop... hmmm i cant wait to see our little catdogs

: [Kiba chuckled, slipping his arm around her waist.] Me either.

[Emi] so we never did finish that kiss... fleabag

: [ Kiba growled, pulling her back into the kiss, his tongue slipping beneath her lips.]

[Emi is supriesd by his force and a soft moan escapes]

: _Sur__i and Gaar__a _

: [Gaara is sitting at his desk bored... ]

[Suri slipped inside Gaara's office, a huge grin on her face.] Hey.

[Gaara] My day just got brighter

: [Suri took a seat on his desk infront of him.] Glad I could make it better.

: [Gaara kisses her softly on the cheek]

: [Suri blushed, placing a hand over the spot he had just kissed. ] So, I was thinking I should tell my brother about us.

[Gaara] Ok Want me to with you or do you want to do it on your own?

[Suri] I was hoping you would come with me, atleast if you're there it won't be so bad.

: [Gaara] okay got nothing better to do right now anyways

[ Suri hopped off his desk, holding her hand out to him.]

[Gaara gets up and takes her hand] lets go

[They both left his office, heading in the direction of the park, where Shikamaru was asleep on his favorite hillside.]

[Suri prodded Shikamari with her foot.] You alive there brother?

[Shika] zzzzz no more golden soup mommy

: [Suri leaned down and shook him.] Shika, wake up!

: [Gaara] Golden soup?

[Shika] HUH wha... Suri and Kazekage -sama

Khemi Jewell: [Suri] So, remember how I had went out with Neji, right?

[Shika] Yeah

: [Suri] Well, he was a rude, mean, gross shmuck. And, well I've met someone else. He;s really sweet, funny, and he's actually got a job.

[Shika] could have told you neji was all that and who's this mystrey ma...please tell me its not Gaara

[Suri help up their hands, which were intertwined.] Surprise!

[Shika] really sis he's killed people he used to be an asshole he almost killed rock lee and he would off if Naruto didnt stop him he had a crazy demon thing he's dangerous Suri...

Khemi Jewell: [Suri smacked him.] Are you going to be a jerk to me too? I've killed someone before, Shika.

: [Shika] ow... no its just Gaara used to be a monster how do you know he couldnt flip anymore?

[Suri] I've seen monsters before Shika, trust me. He's not one.

[Gaara] Its Called Zanex and Depakote and no Shukaku

: [Garra] Oh And some Purple kush helps too

: [Suri] Just give him a chance.

[Shika] alright but Garra you hurt my sister and i'll kill you

[Gaara] I wont hurt her, i promise

[Suri chuckled.] Gotta love your protectiveness.

: [Shika] I'm older its my job


End file.
